Dragon
by zFluffyy
Summary: A little quicky about one of my favorite types of liminal. Constitution protects my right to express my writing as I see fit.


A monster musume fan fic, I own nothing of monster musume, only what scenario's and characters I create not mentioned in the manga's or cartoon series's, all credit goes to the owners of any copywrite materials used.  
Copywrite materials used under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

To say today was a strange one is an understatement.

The morning started off normally, I live alone so I depend on an old wind up alarm clock to wake me, once up as usual I hurried to the bathroom to take care of the usual private matters before bathing then getting some breakfast.

The only complaint I have about my house is its huge, an old mansion with a lot of rooms I inherited from a now deceased family member I never really knew along with her fortunes, she willed them to me to keep the money and the house out of the hands of her own arrogant, greedy families hands.

Even so, I had a year long fight in the courts as several of them desperately tried to yank it all out from under me out of nothing but pure greed, they spent so much time infighting over it all amongst themselves they cost themselves the chance of ever winning, several of them repeatedly argued about it in front of the very judge they were trying to impress to get their greedy hands on it.

Now I also had to deal with several girls at school who previously wouldn't even give me the time of day now suddenly wanting to be romantically involved with me when word got out I was rich, needless to say their advances never went anywhere.

I left at my usual time to head to school, not long after is when things started to go south.

First incident was having to shove my way through a group of protesters blocking the main entrance into the school grounds waving signs and chanting anti liminal slogans and religious rhetoric, it put me in a foul mood right off, so much so I did something I rarely did.

One of the schools bully's decided to have a bit of fun at my expense and lost a tooth when he got in my face and pushed me, that landed both of us in the office for an hour making me miss my first class.

During first period break I dropped in on the class and explained to the teacher why I missed and she loaded me with homework to give me the chance to make up for it, not a problem for me, I'd have it done in an hour at home.

The protesters by the way, were protesting the inclusion of liminal students to the schools student roster, my own classes had two in them, one was a Kobald, a very sexy/cute female that was a bundle of endless energy, the other was a rather buxom Lamia, young as me but stunningly beautiful, naturally the schools wannabe Romeo's were all over her.

It was funny to watch her refuse their advances one by one even while they fought amongst themselves over who's girlfriend she was.

A very intelligent young lady as focused on her future as I was, being a Lamia, you would think she would be man hunting, but not her, she had a plan for her life and was determined to make it happen.

As for me, the rest of the day went well, my mood much improved during lunch hour when I got to witness her (the Lamia) pin a would be lover against a wall with her tail and loudly tell him to never touch her again, apparently he had gotten a little handsy with her and pawed one of her breasts.

It was after school the day got strange.

On the way home I witnessed an explosion in the air not too far from my house and two objects falling, this set me to running to get home asap in case whatever they were fell on the grounds or my house, when I got there, of all things, I found a wounded dragon laying in the street in front of my houses driveway entrance, first thing I did was call for emergency help, when I explained they contacted the interspecies agency.

Despite the danger I hurried over to the dragon to see if I could help somehow.

Where does it hurt I asked it (her) when she stirred at my approach, it's ok I assured her, no ones going to try to hurt you here.

I knelt down next to her head and she moved, pushed me onto my butt, next thing I knew I had a dragons head in my lap with a greateful look in it's (her) eyes.

It's ok I assured her, help is on the way, I laid a hand gently on her neck and she let out a sigh and relaxed.

Shortly several vehicles pulled up and several people dressed in black suits piled out and started asking a lot of questions, I wound up hovering protectively over the dragon and yelled at them to get help, she's wounded.

A huge van rolled up as I was yelling at them and several people in medical clothing piled out and rushed over to the dragon and started tending to her, she said something to one of them and shortly I found myself being loaded into the massive vehicle with her and hauled off to a hospital specialized for large liminals.

Once they had her settled in and were tending to her wounds an agent named Smith came into the room and asked me what had happened, I told her on my way from home I witnessed an explosion in the air near my house and two objects falling, when I got home I found a wounded dragon laying in front of my drive way and went to help if I could.

That dragons name is Tera she told me and she is very glad you were there, what you did was very dangerous Smith told me, but I'm very pleased that someone like you came along when you did, most would have ran away screaming, but you did not, why?

She needed help, I answered simply, dragon or not, I couldn't stand there and not try to help.

Well, Smith said, you made a friend, Tera wants to talk to you after the doctors are done.

About an hour later a nurse came in and told us the doctors had finished, so together, we went to visit Tera.

Tera smiled when we entered, a bit unnerving seeing all those sharp looking teeth but I didn't let it deter me.

Thank you, she said to me in a surprisingly melodious and beautiful voice, you kept me calm, it was your voice that kept me from giving into my instincts.

You needed help, I said to her, dragon or not, your still a girl and I couldn't stand there and do nothing.

Tera blushed, you... Really view me as a girl?

You may be a different species I responded, but your still a girl, and I can't stand seeing a girl in pain.

Her blush deepened.

Smith started snickering, I can see why Tera likes you, with that, I have a proposition for you, That huge old mansion, is that your house? She asked me, I nodded.

With that Tera already likes you and that you have a huge home, how would you like to become a host with the interspecies program?

Me? A host? I said in surprise, yes Smith answered, starting with Tera as your first homestay since she already likes you and your not afraid of dragons.

I looked at Tera who was smiling and nodding, I agree I said to Smith, but I'm going to have to do some internal work on the house and entryways to accommodate her, the place is huge, but everything is human sized.

No need to worry about that Smith said brightly, the agency will take care of all that free of charge, plus a nice stipend comes with it as well.

Smith herself later took me home, strange day huh, that was all of a month ago.

Today Tera will be arriving, Oh, I should note that during this another attempt to take the house and fortunes from me was filed in court which the agency very quickly quashed and made disappear along with some veiled threats of what would happen to someone messing with an agency host.

It also turns out Tera is a very young dragon, about two hundred years old, for a dragon that's the equivalent of being around my age.

As I waited several onlookers were outside the gate curious about what was going on, around noon two escort vehicles escorting a large van pulled up and entered when then gate moved aside and allowed entrance onto the property.

Once inside and parked Tera stepped out to the gasps of some of the onlookers, we then proceeded into the house.

Inside the place was positively massive with the changes made to accommodate Tera, after what I found out would be Smiths usual speech about what we could and could not do we set about getting Tera settled in, she was thrilled about her room, I myself found out after they had left I needed to be invited to visit her room because of her last hosts and what they tried to do to her.

I also found out Tera is a cuddler that evening, I already have a massive plasma screen tv so that evening we were watching a movie when Tera pulled me to her and coiled her body around me, kind of surprised me but wasn't hurting me so I settled down and got comfortable which put her further at ease.

Before long she started telling what happened that led her to be here with me.

She told me at first things were good with the couple she was hosting with, but before too long the husband started getting a little weird, asking a lot of questions about dragons mating habits when his wife was out of the house, particularly about dragon/human mating.  
The last time he outright demanded she mate with him or he would tell the agency she had been threatening him and threatened to swallow him whole if she didn't do what he wanted.  
She threw him against a wall for that and left.

She was so upset about it as she flew away she wasn't paying attention to anything around herself and what turned out to be a religious nut flying home from some kind of meeting that had been held at a private airfield spotted her and rammed her with his plane in an attempt to kill a (demon) and only managed to commit suicide trying to kill her.

She started crying because of the memory, the only thing I could do was sit there in her coils and stroke her forehead behind her ears and do my best to calm her.

Before long she regained control of herself, placed a kiss on my cheek with a thank you and slipped up from around me and went off to her room.

Next day she was up and about as chipper and happy as usual, I also found out she's very tech savvy, with better eyesight than mine she saw I had an old computer open and was working on updating it, she looked over my shoulder and pointed out a few things I had not seen, with her help I got the old junker working and working better than it had when it was new.

We were on much friendlier terms after that, so much so we got to the point we could trade friendly insults and have a great time doing it.

I found myself surprisingly become very fond of her, with her around the house didn't feel empty anymore, it felt more like a home.

What I didn't know then is she was having similar feelings, the issue was feelings of this kind are much deeper for a dragon and many liminals than they are with humans.

Six months down the road so to speak we were pretty much attached at the hips, we did nearly everything together, and as I found out, on a full moon she fought hard against her instincts to keep from basically raping me long enough to get her into her room and lock the door while I retreated to the armored safety room built with a horny dragoness in mind that isn't going to take no for an answer.

When I found out just how deep her feelings were for me it was a shock, and her defense of me against some really nasty anti liminal nutbags is how I found out.

When it happened we were out at a local park we had been to several times before, never had any problems before this, even the kids in the park looked forwards to Tera to arrive, they loved her stories and tales her growing up.

It was always quite a sight her curled up and telling stories to a dozen children or so with a few adults mixed in.

While she was talking and telling a story this time a group of angry looking people came storming into the park, they surrounded Tera and scared off the children and the few adults and stared screaming all kinds of nasty things at her I won't repeat.

I rushed over to get to her before she lost her temper and was grabbed and pushed back, one of them said, your demon slut doesn't belong here and were gonna make her leave!

Tera lost it, she sent them all flying with a sweep of her tail and roared at them, how "dare" you talk to my man like that ?!  
He's my man, "MY TREASURE"! "NO ONE TOUCHES HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, NO ONE!"

She belted out a truly terrifying roar and a blast of flame that sent the lot running, then pulled me to her and lifted me onto her back.

We think it was one of those anti liminals that called the police, it wasn't long before several swat vans arrived and we sat watching police officers in riot gear pile out and approach us cautiously.  
One of then yelled through a loudspeaker for her to put her prisoner down and surrender, I yelled back, my girlfriend isn't holding me prisoner, she's protecting from those morons that were shoving me around!

Ms Smith arrived about then and told the officers to back off, she would settle the matter and explain it to them later.

She spoke to us and got the story on what happened, then sent us home regardless of the police demands.

On the way home I asked Tera what she meant by calling me her treasure, her face tured as red as her flame in embarrassment to my delight and explained that to a dragon, when it comes to a human, they love and are mated to are often referred to as their treasure, it is because to the dragon their mate is the most priceless thing they posses or have in heir lives, therefore a "treasure".

It was my turn to start blushing, you really think of me in that way? I asked her despite the blush, she nodded.

That's when I knew she was madly in love with me and had chosen me to be her mate.

Believe me, my feelings for here were not much different.

We knew about the changes to the liminal laws already, I was the one holding us back from the inevitable, not her.

I mean, she's a dragon, I'm human, what could I offer her? How could I even compare to another dragon?

I was still mulling all this over, believe me, I was thrilled to know she was in love with me, but...

Ms Smith arrived soon after and first thing out of her mouth was treasure? What have you two been up too?

We haven't done anything like your thinking Tera answered for us, I do love him, and do want him to be my mate, but he's far to kind to have done anything with me.

Smith looked at me, and what do you have to say about this?

Well, I... "~ahem~" I, do love her, I could feel my face blazing as I spoke, she's a dragon, I'm human, what could I offer her and how could I even compare to another dragon?

Smith started laughing, oh ye who knows so little, I think it's time you showed him Tera.

Tera smiled and her form started to seemingly melt, soon I found myself face to face with a dragon not much larger than myself, it takes a lot of effort love she said to me, but I can shift my size as needed, I wanted to keep this as a wedding day surprise for you, but, seeing your confusion, it was time.  
As for what you can offer me, a wedding ring and just yourself would be a treasure in itself.

That settled matters for me, I was in to say the least.

Now, Ms Smith said, if you two do something, you had better apply for a special license, otherwise you know the penalties that could and will be imposed, beyond that, if I didn't see or don't know about it, it didn't happen.

After that Smith took her leave.

That evening we sat cuddling on the couch, Tera, keeping her current size was partially curled up in my lap.

Love, she said to me in a sultry voice not long after our first kiss, become my treasure, tonight.

She moved and lay back on the couch, letting her hind legs fall open and revealed herself to me for the first time, my clothes were on the floor in seconds, that night I *mounted* my lovely dragoness and became her treasure, let's just say there wasn't much sleeping done that first night.

One month later me and Tera wore matching wedding bands, we were out front waiting for Smith to arrive with our new homestay.

No sooner than they arrived Smith stepped out and helped our newest homestay out of her vehicle.

My name is Kim, I introduced myself to her, this is my wife, my treasure, Tera, welcome to our home.

Mine is Dela, the beautiful hellhound responded, you two are wedded?

Yep, I nodded, figures she muttered, all the cute ones are always taken...

That set us all to snickering as we walked into the house.

What we weren't telling, at least for now, is that some species of dragons do share their husbands with other females as long as the female is also mated to her mate.

Knowing the lusty nature of hellhounds already, we weren't going to tell Dela, yet.


End file.
